


Now, Not Yet

by NyamoInACup



Category: How To Sell Drugs Online (Fast) (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Could be interpreted as, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyamoInACup/pseuds/NyamoInACup
Summary: Die Worte haben seinen Mund schon so oft verlassen, man müsse glauben er hieße"EsistDan".[chapter 2: english version]





	1. These chains never break, never budge, never come loose

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier basiert auf meinem Headcanon, dass Dan es hasst mit vollem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden.

"He, Daniel", sagte Moritz.

Dan hob den Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment war sein Blick genervt, die Augen feindselig zusammengekniffen, der Mund leicht geöffnet, einen Atemzug davon entfernt, die vertrauten Worte auszusprechen.

Ein Schluck vom Proteinshake. Doch nicht.

Das Gesicht entspannte sich zu einem geschulten Ausdruck der Gleichgültigkeit.

"Was?“, antwortete er.

"Ach, nichts."

Sein Lächeln war nervenaufreibend.


	2. Maybe it's not over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These words have left his mouth so many times already, you'd have to think his name was _"It'sDan"_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: This work is based on my headcanon that Dan hates being addressed by his full first name.]

"Hey, Daniel", said Moritz,

and as Dan raised his head to face the other - his glance annoyed, eyes narrowed, mouth open just enough to take a small breath; readying himself to hiss those familiar words, carried out of his mouth on a bed of warm air (inhale, exhale) -

... as Dan raised his head ...

he took a drink from his protrin shake, no, 

... to face the other ...

his face relaxed into a schooled expression of indifference, 

and Dan answered "What?"

"Nothing. Forget about it."

His smile was nerve-wracking. 


End file.
